Ayah Posesif
by Antagonis Me
Summary: "Aku dengan Aomine-kun" "Tidak boleh." "Aku bersama Kise-chan." "Tidak boleh" "Ayah bolehkah aku menginap?" "Tidak boleh." AkaKuro Warning Inside. RnR?


**Anime: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: OOC, typo, humor garing, ayah sibuk tapi posesif, anak yang mau-mau saja di posesif-kan(?)

Cast: ayahAka, anakfemKuro

.

**Ayah Posesif**

Spesial Ramadhan.

.

.

**Ayah akan mengantarmu.**

Akashi Tetsuya gadis imut berusia 12 tahun kini sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan santai. Kepalanya disandarkan dengan sofa terlihat sangat nyaman. Tangannya yang mugil sedang bermain diatas handphone layar sentuh yang sedang mainstream dijaman sekarang. Saat itu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Tetsuya beranjak dari duduk nyamannya.

Sepertinya seseorang telah datang.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa alaikum salam ayah."

Oh sepertinya tamunya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Akashi Seijuro.

Tetsuya yang anak budiman, mengambil tangan besar ayahnya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Tetsuya hari ini rapi dan sangat cantik. Kamu mau kemana nak?"

"Aku ada acara buka bersama dengan teman-teman club sekolahku ayah."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Tetsuya. Kenapa tidak bilang padaku. Pikirnya.

"Dengan siapa saja?"

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-chan, Murasakibara-chan dan Momoi-chan."

"Sekarang? Padahal ayah ingin mengajak Tetsuya buka bersama dengan ayah dikantor."

Akashi berjalan dan duduk disofa tunggal. Meletakkan tas kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Istirahat sejenak dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"Ayah hari ini ada acara buka bersama dikantor lagi?"

Tetsuya mengikuti ayahnya duduk disofa panjang disebelah Akashi.

"Iya nak. Dan ayah ingin mengajakmu."

"Tetsuya tidak mau buka bersama dikantor ayah lagi."

"Kenapa nak?"

"Terakhir aku buka bersama dikantor, aku diganggu sama om Mibuchi dan digoda sama om Mayuzumi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa ayah tidak tahu?"

"Pada saat itu ayah sedang sholat magrib."

"Keterlaluan om Mibuchi dan om Mayuzumi. Akan kupastikan mereka tidak mendapat tunjangan hari raya. Tapi Tetsuya tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terluka kan? Tetsuya baik-baik saja kan?"

Tanya Akashi seperti kereta api. Panjang dan berisik.

Menyentuh kedua bahu Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk hingga kedua kakinya. Membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya melihat punggungnya yang masih pada tempatnya. Membingkai wajahnya memperhatikan setiap sudut, bagian, garis wajah yang tidak bergeser sama sekali. Menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi anaknya seperti mengecek sedang demam atau tidak.

Akashi mulai sakit.

"Alhamdulillah Tetsuya tidak apa-apa ayah."

Tetsuya anak baik.

Akashi bisa bernafas lega. Anaknya baik-baik saja. Diusapnya kepala Tetsuya sayang.

"Tetsuya akan buka bersama dimana?"

"Di Maji Burger."

"Baiklah ayah akan mengantarmu. Tapi tunggu ayah ganti pakaian dulu."

"Tidak perlu ayah. Nanti Aomine-kun akan mampir kesini dan menjemputku. Dia sedang otw sekarang."

"Tidak boleh. Suruh Aomine-kun langsung ketempat tujuan. Ayah yang akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi ayah akan buka bersama dikantor. Jalan kekantor ayah dengan Maji Burger berlawanan arah."

"Tidak masalah nak. Ayah akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Aomine-kun kalau Tetsuya akan diantar ayah jadi langsung saja ke Maji Burger tidak usah mampir kerumah."

Tetsuya anak yang patuh.

Akashi tersenyum puas dan bangga melihat Tetsuya kini sedang membuka pesan di handphone-nya seperti mengetik pesan dan mengirimkan kepada seseorang yang diduga seseorang itu adalah Aomine.

Jangan marah ya Aomine nanti puasa kamu batal.

"Ayah akan ganti pakaian dulu. Tetsuya tunggu sebentar ya."

"Baik ayah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan jas rapi. Bersiap untuk mengantar Tetsuya dan pergi untuk urusannya sendiri.

Dengan menggunakan kendaraan roda empat, Akashi mulai menancap gas setelah memberikan Tetsuya sabuk pengaman supaya lebih aman. Menuju tempat tujuan pertama. Maji Burger. Satu jam waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ketempat tujuan.

Kenapa sampai satu jam?

Mereka terjebak macet. Untung belum adzan magrib.

"Terimakasih ayah telah mengantar Tetsuya."

Setelah sampai Tetsuya melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan hendak keluar menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Tetsuya nanti pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam 8 sudah pulang."

"Ayah akan menjemputmu."

"Ayah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dengan siapa? Aomine-kun?"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak boleh. Ayah yang akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah. Ayah cepat ke kantor sebentar lagi buka loh."

Tetsuya kamu anak yang penurut.

"Sebentar bawalah ini."

"Kenapa aku bawa gunting?"

Oh sepertinya Akashi memberikan Tetsuya benda tukang cukur.

"Buat jaga-jaga kalau terjadi apa-apa. Nanti BBM ayah kalau ada yang mengganggu."

Kenapa harus membawa gunting. Tetsuya bisa menghindari orang-orang yang Akashi maksud dengan misdirection kan?

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk paham dan segera keluar. Tidak lupa salim terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati sayang."

Cuma makan saja apanya yang hati-hati? Seharusnya kamu yang hati-hati dijalan.

Otak Akashi mulai miring.

Anggap saja Akashi adalah ayah yang sangat perhatian.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lagi kemudian mendorong pintu mobil hingga tertutup rapat dan berjalan kedalam Maji Burger menuju teman-temannya. Sepertinya Tetsuya harus minta maaf karena datang paling akhir dan sangat terlambat.

.

.

**Biar ayah yang menemani.**

Mobil sport berwana merah sedang melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalan raya kota. Saat itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sopir yang mengemudi mobil tersebut diketahui adalah seorang pengusaha elit kelas kakap bernama Akashi Seijuro. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai mobil dengan nomor polisi AK 45 HI. Iris merah senada dengan rambutnya sedikit melebar dan nafasnya seakan berhenti sejenak.

Pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis kecil dengan surai biru langit musim panas sepunggung sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar kota. Pengemudi yang diketahui adalah ayah dari gadis tersebut segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya untuk diparkir dipinggir jalan dan segera menemui sang anak.

Kenapa dia sendirian? Dia mau kemana? Apa dia akan pergi meninggalkanku?

Pikirnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tetsuya kenapa kamu disini nak?"

Tanyanya setelah keluar dari mobil yang sudah diparkir dipinggir jalan.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian berkerah lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, memakai dasi berwarna hitam, serta celana kain dan memakai sepatu hitam mengkilap sangat rapi.

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

Tetsuya kecil terkejut melihat ayahnya menghampirinya yang tadi katanya mau berangkat ke kantor dengan terburu-buru.

"Belum nak, dokumen ayah ada yang tertinggal dirumah. Ayah akan mengambilnya sebentar lalu kembali lagi."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk paham. Ayahnya sangat sibuk.

"Tetsuya mau kemana? Kenapa jalan sendirian?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku ayah. Tetsuya ingin membeli novel."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya dengan Kise-chan. Dia akan menungguku di toko buku."

"Tetsuya beli novelnya dengan ayah saja."

"Tapi ayah kan masih kerja."

"Tetsuya ikut ayah dulu kerumah mengambil dokumen lalu ke kantor ayah sebentar setelah itu ayah akan mengantarmu pergi ketoko buku."

Akashi kenapa kau ribet sekali. Antar saja Tetsuya ke toko buku dan bertemu Kise.

"Tapi Kise-chan?"

"Bilang saja Tetsuya akan membeli novel dengan ayah."

Akashi ingin anaknya tidak mempunyai teman rupanya.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu Kise-chan."

Tetsuya kenapa kau nurut sekali. Bilang saja tidak mau. Akashi tidak akan mengguntingmu kok.

Sabar ya Kise. Semoga Tuhan menyayangimu.

Akashi segera menggandeng tangan Tetsuya membawanya menuju mobil yang dia parkir sejak tadi. Beruntunglah Akashi karena tidak ada polisi yang sedang berpatroli karena dia memarkir mobilnya dibawah rambu-rambu dilarang parkir.

Polisinya sedang malas karena puasa mungkin.

Segera masuk kedalam mobil setelah membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya. Tidak lupa Akashi memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Tetsuya supaya lebih aman.

Tujuan pertama adalah rumah. Gas langsung ditancapkan menuju tempat tujuan sebelum dia diinterograsi polisi karena melanggar rambu-rambu.

.

"Tetsuya tunggu sebentar ya."

Akashi angkat bicara setelah mobilnya berada di halaman depan rumah.

Oh sepertinya sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Baik ayah."

Akashi langsung keluar dari mobil setelah mendapat jawaban dari anaknya yang sangat patuh.

Akashi kau pergi kedukun ya.

Tetsuya yang sedang menunggu ayahnya kembali, mengeluarkan handphone touch dari saku bajunya. Dibukanya aplikasi bernama TTS kemudian memainkannya.

Tetsuya gamemu yang keren dikit dong.

Lima menit baru saja berlalu dan Akashi kini sudah memasuki mobil dengan membawa amplop besar berwarna coklat kemudian meletakkan amplop itu didepannya dekat dengan kemudi.

"Ayah itu dokumen apa?" Tanya Tetsuya yang kepo dengan urusan kantor.

"Ini dokumen untuk meeting nanti sore nak."

"Jadi ayah akan pergi lagi setelah menemaniku membeli novel?"

"Tetsuya jangan sedih. Meeting-nya cuma sebentar nanti ayah langsung pulang biar bisa buka dengan Tetsuya dirumah."

Oke fine.

Gas mobil yang tadi diam diinjak kembali menuju tempat tujuan kedua. Akashi Main Office.

.

"Tunggu ayah sebentar ya nak."

Akashi segera turun dari mobil setelah menyentuh kepala anaknya sayang.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya ditinggal sendirian dalam mobil. Kenapa dia jadi terombang ambing begini.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan handphone-nya kembali. Kini dia tidak bermain game atau membuka sosmed namun memutar musik. Setelah membuka aplikasi musik dan memilih daftar lagu yang ada, dia menyentuh layar handphone-nya untuk mulai memutar musik. Terdengar suara dari Kensho Ono mengalunkan lagunya. Menurut Tetsuya Kensho Ono itu cakep, suaranya bagus dan kalau dubbing suaranya keren. Begitulah yang ada dibenak Tetsuya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Tetsuya sepertinya tidak bosan mendengar lagu dari Kensho Ono yang terus diputar ulang. Tapi dia bosan menunggu ayahnya kenapa lama sekali.

Apa aku ngambek saja ya. Pikirnya.

Tidak tidak. Tetsuya anak yang baik.

Akashi kau tega menelantarkan anakmu.

"Tetsuya maaf ayah lama."

Oh Akashi sudah datang rupanya.

"Kenapa ayah lama sekali?"

"Tadi ayah ada tamu nak tidak enak kalau langsung ditinggal."

"Ohh."

Tetsuya rapopo.

"Nanti Tetsuya akan membeli novel apa?"

Tanya Akashi sambil menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan halaman parkir kantornya menuju tempat tujuan ketiga. Toko buku.

"Aku ingin membeli novel the greatest criminal vs the greatest detective yang sama-sama freak itu ayah."

Akashi mengernyit. Kenapa pikiran anaknya yang suci dan polos tau tentang novel seperti itu.

"Kenapa ingin membeli novel seperti itu nak?"

"Kata Midorima-kun itu bagus. Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin membacanya.

Oh jadi temannya yang lumutan itu telah meracuni pikiran suci dan polos anaknya.

Memang bagus sih. Pikir Akashi.

"Itu jelek nak. Ayah sudah pernah membacanya."

Kau munafik Akashi.

"Tapi kata Midorima-kun itu bagus."

"Yang lain saja. Bagaimana kalau buku tentang politik atau bisnis?"

Oh ayolah kau tidak asik Akashi. Kau mau anakmu botak diusia dini.

"Tidak mau. Ayah saja yang baca. Kalau begitu aku mau beli novel Harry Potter saja."

Kini Akashi terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kamu mau membaca novel tebal seperti itu. Dari pada membaca novelnya mending nonton filmnya saja nak."

Kaulah yang meracuni pikiran anakmu sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Tetsuya beli komik Doraemon saja."

"Jangan baca komik nak nanti kamu bodoh."

Oh shit men. Pergi kelaut saja sana.

"Kalau begitu novel tentang kemenangan saja."

"Itu baru anak ayah."

Kenapa Akashi langsung setuju? Mungkin ada kata 'kemenangan' disana.

Baiklah. Setidaknya ini aman. Tidak aneh-aneh.

.

Setelah tiga tempat sudah didatangi, Akashi segera mengambil jalan menuju rumah. Lebih tepatnya mengantar anaknya pulang dan dia akan pergi lagi.

Misi telah selesai.

Membukakan pintu dan mengantar anaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah setelah mobil diparkir dihalaman rumah.

Akashi ayah yang perhatian.

Tetsuya senang kini dia memilik novel baru. Dia tidak sedih lagi meskipun akan ditinggal ayahnya kerja.

"Baik-baik dirumah ya nak."

"Iya ayah. Terimakasih telah membelikan Tetsuya novel."

"Iya nak. Salim dulu."

Akashi berbalik untuk pergi lagi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Namun kali ini dirumah bukan dimobil.

"Tunggu ayah pulang sayang."

"Iya ayah hati-hati dijalan."

Setidaknya dia aman dirumah tidak keluyuran dipinggir jalan.

.

.

**Tidak boleh kalau tidak dengan ayah.**

Tangan kecil Tetsuya perlahan membuka pintu besar yang diketahui ruangan tersebut adalah ruang kerja ayahnya. Waktu itu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Tanpa didahului dengan suara ketukan gadis kecil dengan surai biru langit musim panas sepunggung langsung masuk untuk menemui ayah merahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen lainnya. Terlihat sibuk memang. Namun Tetsuya kecil terus berjalan hingga berada di depan meja lebar tepat dihadapan ayahnya.

"Ayah.."

"Huaaa! Tetsuya sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Aku baru saja datang ayah."

Sepertinya keberadaan Tetsuya yang sangat tipis tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Oke fix.

"Ada apa nak? Kamu sudah mengaji?"

Ingatkan ini bulan ramadhan perbanyaklah mencari pahala.

"Sudah ayah."

Alhamdulillah.. Tetsuya anak sholehah.

"Lalu ada apa menemui ayah?"

Tanya Akashi sambil menyingkirkan laptop yang menghalanginya dengan Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh kepala sang anak sayang.

"Ayah, bolehkan aku menginap dirumah Momoi-chan? Terlalu lama libur sekolah membuatku bosan."

"Menginap?"

Pertanyaan Akashi hanya dijawab anggukan lembut oleh Tetsuya.

"Dengan siapa saja?"

"Murasakibara-chan dan Kise-chan."

"Berapa hari?"

"Cuma satu hari ayah."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu menginap?"

"Murasakibara-chan."

"Apa kamu sudah berjanji akan menginap?"

"Belum aku ingin ijin dulu."

"Tidak boleh."

Jawaban dari Akashi setelah memberi pertanyaan kepada Tetsuya seperti menginterograsi berhasil membuat Tetsuya dilanda kecewa dan sedih. Pasalnya dia ingin sekali menginap dirumah Momoi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayah tidak bisa ikut."

"Ayah tidak boleh ikut karena ayah laki-laki."

Kalau ayahmu perempuan dia akan berubah jadi ibumu oh Tetsuya.

"Maka dari itu Tetsuya tidak boleh menginap dirumah Momoi-chan kalau tidak dengan ayah."

"Ayah, Tetsuya sudah besar."

"Ayah tau."

"Jadi … "

"Tetsuya tega meninggalkan ayah besok sahur sendirian?"

Kini Tetsuya hanya diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Memang dirumah ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua namun pembantunya banyak. Tapi masa Akashi makan sama pembantu.

Lalu kemana istri Akashi? Tega sekali meninggalkan anak dan suaminya sendirian.

Istrinya sudah bahagia di alam lain.

Oooohhhh…

Kepalanya tertunduk sedih mengingat dia akan bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan ayahnya.

Akashi menderita?

"Dan ayah ingin nonton piala dunia denganmu."

Lupakan Akashi yang menderita.

"Piala dunia sudah selesai."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nonton tanyangan ulang saja."

Oh please. Bilang saja kau modus Akashi.

Ditatapnya sang anak yang kini hanya terdiam karena tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu diam nak?"

"Tetsuya tidak jadi menginap."

Kini Akashi tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan anaknya yang membatalkan keinginannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang ayah dia harus bangga.

"Tetsuya memang anak ayah."

"Tapi aku ingin ayah tanggung jawab."

Akashi mulai bingung dengan perkataan anaknya yang terbilang masih hijau. Dia mengernyit melihat anaknya yang menuntut sesuatu darinya. Tidak hanya mengangguk dan menurut seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya Tetsuya sadar juga.

"Aku ingin ayah menemaniku kerumah Momoi-chan."

"Kenapa tetap kerumah Momoi-chan?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Didekatkan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah Tetsuya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Dengan senang hari ayah akan menemanimu sayang. Dan hanya ayah seorang."

**FIN.**

Maaf saya nyampah di fandom KnB. Mungkin banyak yang nge-flame karena bikin judul kaya gini. Humornya juga kurang dan garing banget.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

Loh kenapa Sakurai Ryo ada disini?

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

Ya sudahlah.

Review?


End file.
